


The 100 Prompts

by korrasamishipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: A collection of The 100 prompts, so far it will mostly be Ranya ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Raven is stuck in a tree maybe her brace is caught in a branch and she's hanging upside down, she was trying to get a drone she built from old tech down, and Anya rides by on her horse, looking up at the ridiculous sky person.  
> I forgot the horse part...my bad.

The first thing she feels is pure anger. It’s potent and invasive and her bones nearly ache from it. Then as it simmers down there’s annoyance. Acceptance comes last. Skaikru are ridiculous.

The scene in front of her is bizarre and she feels like it should feel more strange that it does, but the fact that it does not also makes it strange because no matter how long she spends around them, she just can’t understand the majority of what Skaikru does. On one hand, they are so very like her own people. They are individual, and selfish, and hardworking and they are human. On the other, however, one of them is currently hanging upside down in a tree in front of Anya, and how do you react to that, really.

The woman is held up by her metal leg, one hand pulling her up and the other failing to reach the branch where the metal clings to the wood. She’s grunting as she reaches for it. Anya can see that her face is red from the blood rushing to her head, and just as she nearly gets it her grip on the branch slips and she yelps as her torso swings back down like a pendulum.

“Fuck!”

Anya sheathes her sword, no longer cautious at the sounds that alerted her in the first place.

It is almost funny. But there is also pain in the woman’s features as she tries again to reach the branch and pull herself up.

“It is dark,” Anya says, immensely enjoying the Skayon’s startled reaction, as she once again slips. The moonlight catches the red of her coat as it dangles in tandem with her ponytail.

“And this is a tree. Anything else you want to point out?” the woman grumbles, returning to her task from the momentary lapse.

“The Skaikru agreed to follow a curfew.” The anger she first felt returns for a moment, after all, the Trikru paid in blood for this truce, the least the Skayon can do is respect the agreement.

“And they are. Are you just gonna stand there?”

“What would you have me do?” Anya asks. This was almost as fun as teasing Lexa usually is.

“Just stare at me some more. It seems to be helping.”

Anya rolls her eyes and moves towards the tree. It isn’t an easy climb, with the branches far above her reach, and she wonders momentarily how the woman made it up there in the first place. It doesn’t take her long to reach the Skayon, and start lifting the brace that got hooked on the branch.

“Ah, fuck, can you be careful. It hurts.”

“Your leg?” Anya asks.

“Yes, my leg.”

Anya swallows down the urge to make it hurt even if just for a second, but the pained expression and the strange contraption on the woman’s leg makes her reconsider. This time she tries gently. There is still a sharp intake of breath, but the woman refrains from making a noise, so Anya sees that as a win.

It is hard to see in the growing darkness, but there is a wet patch of fabric around the place where the woman is stuck. It is warm to the touch and sticky under her fingertips, and Anya knows it is blood. She can’t tell if it is from the branch or the metal.

“You cut yourself.”

“Yeah, Captain O,” the woman grumbles.

“I am not O.”

“I know it’s… never mind.”

“Can you help me pull your leg up?”

“Yeah, hold on.”

The woman reaches up for the branch again, taking her weight off her leg and Anya manages to release it. She carefully loweres the leg as the Skayon rights herself and scrambles towards the tree trunk along the branch. Using a knife she takes from her belt, she stabs into the trunk and uses it as leverage to climb down. Impressive.

But so is Anya. She maneuvers off the branch and drops down, sticking the landing.

“Okay Spidey, take it easy there.”

Ignoring the woman’s strange names for her Anya watches as she fixes the metal around her knee and ankle. Without the shadows of the tree, and with the help of the moon, Anya can see that the woman’s shin is covered in blood, black in the pale light.

Now that they are back on the ground Anya’s annoyance with the law-breaker flares again. “Do you want to explain why you are out here past curfew?” It wasn’t a question.

“Because it wasn’t the damn curfew yet when I was out,” she grumbles, as she rights herself, seemingly finished with her leg.

“How long were you up there?”

“Long enough, god, what’s with you, grounders. You’re all such asses.”

Anya is about to reply, but the woman starts walking towards the tree again, and Anya is left speechless. Almost.

“What are you doing, branwada?”

“Exercising,” she says as she proceeds to climb again.

Anya’s tolerance level was already low, but this is the last straw. “Get down, I’m taking you back to your camp. Now.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“If I leave, it’ll take me hours to find this tree tomorrow, and I’d rather not waste a second day on this, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Anya would definitely admit that it brought her joy when the Skayon loses her grip and falls on her ass. Painfully.

“Fuck!” the woman yells, clutching her leg.

“Now that you’ve finished _exercising_ , it’s time to go. Get up.”

“I can’t.”

“Get. Up.”

“I. Can’t.”

Anya growls as she storms towards the woman, yanking her up roughly, and ignoring her cry of pain. It is only when her weight is settled fully into Anya that she realized that the ‘I can’t’ was literal. A sheet of sweat breaks out on the woman’s face as she whimpers while clutching at Anya’s shoulder.

“Jok,” Anya says.

“What the…fuck…did you do _that_ for.”

Anya ignores her as she hauls her back up, getting a better grip on her waist. She just about starts to walk when the Skayon pulls her back.

“Wait, can you get it?”

“What,” Anya says, her anger coiling back up.

“The drone.”

“…what?”

“The tech-y thingie stuck in that dumb tree.”

Anya looks back into the branches, and true enough, there it is. A metal thing stuck high up in the branches.

“What is that? Tek?”

“Yeah, sensitive, hard-as-fuck to build, flying tech.”

Questioning her decision to patrol tonight, she drops her grip on the Skayon and, ignoring the thump and grunt from the woman’s tumble, begins to climb again.

“Did you build this?” she asks as she reaches out to the tek, which is bigger than she originally thought it would be.

“Yep.”

“Do all of your people know how to do this?” she tries to be conversational, disguising that she is digging for information.

“Hell no. It takes brains and compared to me, most people don’t have any.”

“Well, for someone so smart, you’re pretty dumb, climbing a tree with an injury like yours.”

“I am pretty, aren’t I,” she says.

“You seem to also think you are funny. Maybe I should have left you hanging.”

“Oh look, we’ve got a joker here.”

Anya gets a good grip on the tek and begins to cautiously climb down. She is actually surprised by how light it is. It wasn’t small, yet its weight barely cumbers her.

“What do you need this for anyway,” she asks after she is back down.

“I never built one before, and when it actually works it will be able to do a lot of things. So far it can pick up around a pound, but considering what I have to work with it’s not bad at all. Also, if we hook up a camera to it we can get aerial views of the area. That’s always useful.”

“It is nearly like a skaigona?”

“A skai-what-a?”

“Skaigona. A hunting bird. Very useful.”

“Sort of I guess.”

Silence settles again as Anya looks at it closer. It is a messy looking thing, with different color metals coming together in welded scars. The rotating parts are crude, and a couple are bent awkwardly. The nose is dangling from several colorful thin ropes that seem to have metal wire inside, although it is hard to tell the exact colors in the dim light. Her scrutiny is abruptly interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

“So are we going to stay here all night or are you going to help me?”

Anya glares at her, lowering the drone and letting it hang next to her, nearly scraping the ground. The Skayon shifts on the ground, watching her expectantly, gaze unfaltering.

“Well?” She extends her hand, wiggling her fingers.

Swallowing her annoyance, which she seemed to be doing a lot this night, Anya grabs the hand and pulls the woman up, wrapping her free arm around the Skayon’s waist again.

“Hello, is that a sword or are you just happy to see me?”

“What?” Anya growls.

“Your sword is poking me in the thigh,” the insufferable woman teases, and wiggles her eyebrows.

Anya loosens her hold and the woman nearly falls with a yelp, gripping onto Anya at the last second. “Okay, okay. Sheesh.”

They walk for several minutes in silence. Anya enjoys the silence. Silence is good.

“So…”

Anya sighs.

“Thanks for helping me out there.”

Anya grunts in affirmation and keeps moving forward. Maybe the dead weight will get the hint and keep silent.

“What’s your name?”

Anya adjusts the tek in her grip and keeps walking.

“Hi, my name is Raven, and _what is yours?_ …Seriously? And here I thought we were friends.”

“We are not friends.”

“Why not? You seem chill…well you seem like you could be chill. You’re more anal than Kane and that’s saying something,” Raven mutters.

“Who is Kane?”

“Head of security up on the Ark.”

“I am also the leader of my gonas.”

“Gonas?”

“Warriors. Soldiers.”

“Cool, cool. So…your name?”

Anya sighs heavily. “Anya.” It is going to be a long walk.


	2. Horse-riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anya teaching Raven how to ride

The horse teetered and regained its balance as the tek maker wobbled on its back. Anya grit her teeth as the reigns pulled her back, but faced forward despite the grunts behind her. This was more painful than training Lexa all those years ago, and that in itself was an accomplishment. The horse brayed and yanked at the reigns again.

“Would you just hold on to the damn saddle?” Anya snapped, finally turning.

Raven sat on the animal, her body angled to the side, white-knuckled hands holding on to the seat. “I am holding the damn saddle. How about you try riding in this damn brace.”

Anya waited until the horse caught up to her and shoved Raven back upright muttering ‘branwada’ under her breath. After making sure the Skaikru wouldn’t tip the other way, she resumed the gentle tug on the reigns as they made their way down the road.

The path was peaceful, and the smell of rain still clung to the air. A light mist obscured the camp at their backs and the way ahead. The small puddles rippled and splashed beneath the trotting horse, and even the mug getting flicked onto Anya’s boots was not enough to ruin the calm. It was strange, really. The woman behind her was anything but calm. The energy radiated off her more than anyone Anya ever met, yet even when they bickered there was a sense of peace. It was strange and wore on her that the tumultuous peace between their krus blossomed into a friendship between the Skaikru’s tek maker and her. Anya was grateful in many ways to the Skaikru. It was their people that were able to figure out a way to change the Ripas back. So far quite a few gonas were able to return to their families. And besides, if she learned anything from her fos student, sometimes you had to look the other way at your differences and make decisions with your head and not your heart.

And maybe this decision wasn’t too bad for the heart either.

She refocused on the trampled, muddy road, her mind wondering as they slowly made their way around the soft bend. She could hear the trickles of rainwater drip from the leaves, the whispers of grass in the breeze, and…and Raven’s grunts.

“Are you sure you want to learn how to ride?” Anya asked, not looking back.

“Oh, I know how to ride alright,” Raven mumbled.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she replied. Raven’s following silence was too suspicious for her not to turn back and look at her. The woman looked off to the side, not making eye contact, a dusting of red settled on her cheeks. Anya frowned at the Skaion’s strange behavior and shook her head.

Slowing down a bit she let the horse bring Raven at level with Anya’s strides. Deciding to make her feel better from whatever had her flustered, Anya spoke again. “So, what can you ride? I thought you didn’t have animals up on the ark.”

She thought she managed to sound aloof, but by the deepening blush it was clear that she failed somewhere along the way.

“…are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no it’s fine. You just missed the joke…which I hoped you wouldn’t hear in the first place.”

“Oh.”

Anya tried to think of the meaning that she seemed to have missed, taking a moment to recall the conversation. All they talked about was riding the horse… oh.

Figuring it would make Raven feel more comfortable if Anya was also embarrassed, or at least as embarrassed as she could be, Anya said, “we call that ‘mounting’ here.”

She was hoping for the laugh that permeated the air moments later, but what she didn’t expect was to feel the heavy brace as it smacked into the underside of her head as Raven nearly slipped off the horse beside her. Only Anya’s honed reflexes let her catch Raven’s foot before she fell.

“Oh crap,” Raven wheezed through her laughter, “that would have been real bad.”

Anya failed to smother the smile that invaded her lips, scrunching her eyes at laughing woman. “I don’t think horse riding is your thing, Skayon,” she teased.

“Well if we’re going to be living here, we have to get accustomed to your ways. Besides this is way better than walking, even if my ass does feel sore.”

“Oh, do you want to take a break?” Anya didn’t want Raven to be in any more pain than she already felt.

“Nah, it’s fine. Besides, if I learn this fast enough then it’d be easier for me to visit you when you guys go home,” Raven said nonchalantly.

Anya pulled the rains a little, getting back in front of horse to hide the smile that split her face. Now she was more determined than ever to teach the Skayon how to ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Anya would be a pretty warm person when she's alone with someone she cares about, yeah?


End file.
